Dreaming of Shadows
by Fire The Canon
Summary: "It's good to be home," she said. "For good." For OnTheSideOfTheAngels, Favourite Era Boot Camp, 100 Prompts. TeddyVictoire.


**_Written first and for most for OnTheSideOfTheAngels for the Birthday Fic Exchange. Happy birthday for the 7th!_  
**

**_Written for Lilybug134's Favourite Era Boot Camp using the prompt 'shadows'_**

**_Written for hearts in ashes' 100 Prompts challenge using the prompt 'dreaming'_**

* * *

**Dreaming of Shadows**

_Her lips were soft against his. Her hands moved slowly through his air, feeling every strand one at a time. Her petite body was pressed against his as he engulfed her in his arms, not ever wanting to let go. And he never had to. She was his. From her blonde hair that flowed down her back to her wide smile that captured his heart every time he saw it. _

_Every part of her belonged to him._

"_Teddy..."_

Teddy's eyes flickered open and he was staring into darkness. His bed was empty and there was no Victoire. He was alone. The girl that had just moments ago been entangled in his arms was miles away. There was no smile, no blonde hair and no fingers against his skin.

It had all been a dream.

"Ugh." He ran his hands over his tired face. Had that been the longest he had slept since she had left? He hadn't slept much. "How did it get to this?" he grumbled. "How did it get to me missing her so much when I know she'll be back soon?"

It had only been two weeks since Victoire had left to complete her final year at Hogwarts. He hadn't wanted her to go, but he knew that after she finished, they would have the rest of their lives.

There was still an emptiness inside him that longed to see her again, though. He had always thought her to be beautiful.

Shadows danced across the wall of his bedroom. Trees blew gently by his window, whistling in the soft breeze.

How he missed her...

There was a shuffle from the other side of the door and Teddy shot to his feet. The wand that had been resting on the bedside table was now in his hand and the word _stupefy_ was on his tongue as the door opened.

"Put your wand down, will you?" came a grumpy reply. "It's just me."

Teddy did as he was told, stashing the wand into his pocket. "Gran?" he questioned. It once again made him question why he had not yet moved out of the house he had grown up in. That wouldn't happen if he had his own place.

"Who are you talking to?" Andromeda questioned, glancing suspiciously around his room.

"Myself," Teddy answered truthfully.

Andromeda didn't seem convinced. "Two weeks ago you said goodbye to Victoire on the platform. That does not mean she isn't coming back at all, Teddy."

"I know that," he replied bluntly. How could his grandmother even think he'd have another girl in his room?

"She's a nice girl, Ted. I'd expect you not to do anything..."

"Stupid?" Teddy offered. "Trust me, Gran, I miss her too much to do _anything_."

Andromeda's face softened.

"Goodnight, Gran," he said. "I had a bad dream, that's all."

As he watched his grandmother waddle slowly from his room, he remembered why he hadn't moved out. She was getting on in years and it wasn't as if she had an endless supply of family to care for her. Teddy was all she had. That was why he was still there.

Once he was certain she was back in bed, Teddy left his room. The clock read four o'clock, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep again, so he went into the living room, thinking of the dream he had been woken from. It hadn't even been a dream at all. It had been a memory... one of his favourite memories.

_How did I even survive without her for so many years?_ he asked himself as he opened the front door and stepped into the cool night air. It was coming into winter soon. Everything was just starting to cool down.

He could remember the days when he had been young and naive, watching the eldest Weasley girl play with her sister and younger cousins. He remembered feeling envy at how she belonged to such a wonderful family. Harry always tried to include Teddy, but it just wasn't the same. He knew he wasn't a Weasley and he never would be.

Then he felt awe at her beauty. How beautiful she truly was. But he'd only found the courage to tell her that a month ago.

"_Hey, Victoire," he said, feeling a shyness he had never felt before. _

"_Hey, Teddy." She smiled at him. Oh, that smile..._

"_So, you're, er, going back to Hogwarts soon, then?"_

_Victoire frowned, confused by what he meant. "Of course I am, Teddy. We've been talking about it all summer."_

"_I'll miss you."_

_Victoire's frown deepened. They had been friends all their lives and he had never once told her that. She had cried when he got his acceptance letter on his eleventh birthday and again at the King's Cross when he boarded the train for the first time. But they had been young then. It had been a completely innocent goodbye._

"_Well, Teddy, it's my last year." She shrugged. She didn't get it._

"_No, I mean, I'll _miss_ you." _

And then he had done the foolish thing of kissing her. He hadn't expected her to respond so enthusiastically, but it was their first of many kisses; the one he would always remember.

He wasn't sure where he was planning on going this late at night. He just kept walking. Past the gates that told him he was leaving the only home he knew and past the trees he had spent hours a day playing under with Victoire and Dominique. He stopped by a steep decline. There was a stump close to the edge on which he sat down.

He was engulfed by the darkness, but it felt good.

"I suppose I just got too used to having her around," he mumbled, feeling stupid for missing her so much. But it was really their first year apart. Even before they had begun dating, they had been best friends. Both Gryffindors, only a year apart. It felt odd to be away from her.

He sat in silence for some time, reminiscing on the month they had had. It had been the best of Teddy's life.

And then a cold hand found his shoulder and Teddy jumped. If it wasn't for Andromeda's strong grip, he would have toppled from the edge of the cliff. That would have been the second time in his life.

"I thought I heard you leave," she said. "Why are you here, Teddy?"

"I miss her."

"Who?"

"Victoire."

His grandmother looked more amused than concerned. "For Merlin's sake, Teddy, you'll see her again soon."

"I know that."

"Then stop your pining and go back to bed. She doesn't take me as the type of girl to like pining."

Teddy nodded. No, she wasn't. "It's just strange that it took me so long to tell her how I felt and then she had to leave a month later."

"Be thankful it's her last year, child." Andromeda pulled on his arm. "Please don't make me follow you out here again, Teddy."

Teddy nodded again. "Okay."

"She'll be back before you know it," his grandmother promised.

Once he was in his bed again, Teddy watched the shadows on his wall. He imagined she was lying beside him, her fingers caressing his face, his hands tangled in her hair.

And then he fell asleep.

Andromeda had been right, though. After many months of Auror training with Ron and Harry, dreaming of her and a letter every two days, he was standing on the platform again.

She was one of the last to step of the train, dragging her trunk behind her and her fluffy black cat resting on her shoulder. As she pushed her way through the thinning crowd, her face lit up at the sight of him. Her arms found his neck and she planted a long and welcoming kiss on his lips.

Teddy had forgotten how good it felt to have that, but there was a pounding in his chest as he once again had her in his arms.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" she cried, kissing him once more.

Teddy ran his fingers over her face, smiling. "I missed you too," he said.

"It wasn't the same without you there, Ted. I felt a bit lonely."

There was a cough from behind them and Victoire's father stepped forward. "It's good to see you too, Vic," he said, his face serious. Teddy could see in his eyes that he didn't mean it, though. He was thoroughly amused by his daughter's reaction to see Teddy.

Victoire let go of Teddy's neck and hugged her father, then her mother. "It's good to be home," she said. "For good."

"Until, of course, you're married," her father teased. He looked pointedly at Teddy, causing the young man to blush scarlet.

"Dad!" Victoire scolded, taking Teddy's hand as they made the short journey to the barrier. "Please."

Bill Weasley laughed. "Trust me, Vic. You're not getting married for some time. Not if I can help it."

_But I'll ask her one day_, Teddy thought. _Don't think I won't_.

* * *

_**This is my first time writing Victoire/Teddy, so I hope I did an alright job at it. It took me some time to get into it, but I'm actually quite happy with the way it turned out. OnTheSideOfTheAngels - I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think!**_


End file.
